another evil grandfather
by Wolfgirl2377
Summary: Percy his twin sister and annabeth find out that they are apart of the wizarding world though Percy's family may be bigger than it seems his grandfather on his mothers side is Voldemort the dark lord himself join Percy and his friends as he tries to put his family name back to to the good side
1. My life sucks

Scarlet's pov

Percy and I were upstairs in are bedroom when we heard a loud crash like glass breaking we quickly ran downstairs and saw are mom with a stick and floating plate pieces I did the natural thing and said "uh…" but of course Percy was the first to really recover "mom? What is that stick? And how is the plate pieces fixing themselves!" you could tell that he was close to having a mental midtown since his trip to hell he has been having them a lot but he had Annabeth there to help him. "Oh… children come to the living room I have a lot of explaining to do." We went into the living room were my mom told us to sit down. "First off I am a witch a long time ago lady Hecate blessed a bunch of mortals with magic then one day two of her daughters and two of her sons decided to build a school for witches and wizards, my mother is a decanted of one of Hecate's daughters her name is Rowena Ravenclaw and my father is a decanted of one of her sons Salazar Slythiern, my mother had me a little after her graduation at the school after she got married to my step father my father and your grandfather turned out to be a wicked curl man but he was not curl to my new family the Jacksons who was a rich and powerful family, so when word came out that I was his daughter people started to do mean things to us and then one day my father got my family on a plane but then a family called the potters that was fighting against Voldemort as they call my father went and took down the plan and I was the only one that survived. That was the day were I met your father Percy, Scarlett and you know the rest of the story." Yes I do know the rest of the story very well once my mother had both of us she couldn't take care of us so she choose Percy to keep and sent me to a foster home. "What does this mean mom?" I asked I was very curries why she kept this from us. "Well it means that you both are demigods as well as wizards and that now you now you have to go to the school I was telling you about it's could Hogwarts and I am just warning you once you go to Hogwarts there will be bullying because people were scared of my father but don't worry the teachers are going to treat you the same way they treat other students." To say I was nerves was an understatement I was terrified and a little excited. "Well than tomorrow is going to be a big day we are going to England." That is when Percy spoke "England the school is in England but… but what about Annabeth!" "Don't worry honey Annabeth is allowed to come to, she is what they call a muggle born." You can see Percy relax when she said that Annabeth can come to, "I'll tell Annabeth right away!" with that he ran off to the bathroom to iris message her. After he left I went to our room and started packing clothes a baggie of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar and also my twin daggers and vest of knives oh and my iPod… don't worry since it is not a phone it won't contact any monsters. After I finished packing I went off to bed. The next day Annabeth arrived when she arrived my mom told us "okay then let's all gather around the fireplace good, good" then she brought out a jar of brown gray powdered stuff. "Now Scarlett you go first and grab a handful of flew powder." So that is what that stuff is called! I grabbed a handful of flew powder "now go into the fire place and say Dagon ally." I went into the fireplace and said very clearly "Dagon ally!" and then flash! I was in another fireplace I got out then when I turned around Annabeth was there a couple minutes later Percy and my mom joined us. "Wow…" I said as I look around the place there was a bunch of weirdly dressed people for an example one person was wearing a violet colored robe with an emerald green hat that was pointed. With all these people dressed this way I felt like are group was a little misplaced with are t-shirts and shorts and backpacks. "Know that we are here" she gave each of us weird money and a list "you three will go get your supplies for school while I deliver a letter." "Um… Mrs. Jackson what are these weird coins?" "Oh the gold ones are gallons the silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are nuts." She explained, with that she was off and we were left alone to face the weird horrors of the wizarding world. 

**Hello guys I just want to explain some things 1 Scarlett is not the main character and she and Percy are twins 2 I wanted Annabeth to be there for support to Percy and for Percy to support her after their trip to well you know hell 3 this takes place after the giant war and in the order of the Phoenix at first I wanted it to be during the goblet of fire but I thought against it 4 harry will not know what his parents did nether will Hermione and Ron but Hermione and Ron will know about the Jacksons and tell harry about them after they get sorted you will see why 5 I might do a little angry staring from the golden trio and some mean things but that is all I hope you all liked this!**


	2. Diagon Ally

Percy's pov

After my mom left we went down Dagon ally till we saw a book shop named flourish and blots, we went in and I swear I could almost hear Anabeth and Scarlett screech in delight because in this shop was books tons of books, books in the corners, books on the tables you name it and these were old books so they had that old book smell. I did not like this place while Annabeth and Scarlett were getting are school books a pale boy came up to me "Oi! Who are you?" "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson and who are you?" He looked at me weirdly when I said Jackson then he smiled "Draco, Draco Malfoy." And with that he walked away "come on Percy time to go!" I heard Annabeth's voice looking at the books she was caring we were done hear. The rest of the day was fun Annabeth got a grey owl, Scarlett got a cat with grey and white with tan spots, while I got a cat with green eyes and black and white of Course Annabeth named her owl Athena Scarlett named her cat Bailey and I named mine Oreo because he looked like one. "Were Are off to next." I asked we got all are things but wands. "Olivanders he is the wand maker." Replied Scarlett. After she said that we arrived at are destination and we walked into the store. Then a head poked out oh hello looking for wands replied an old looking man. "Yes we are" I spoke up "ah isn't it Percy Jackson and Scarlett Jackson grandson and granddaughter of you know who and who are you dear." "Annabeth Chase." "Now Annabeth which arm is your hand wand arm?" "Um…my right hand." Annabeth said nervously, he took out her right hand and then rushed to back of the shop and got a box. "Olive tree unicorn hair 11 ½ in." he said then he handed the wand to her. Annabeth waved it and a grey spark emitted from the wand. "Good that will be 7 gallons please." Annabeth gave him the money and took the box and placed it carefully in it. "Know Scarlett your tern." She went through the same procedure as Annabeth except it took a little longer then "maple tree dragon heartstring 11 ½ in." then a sea green spark emitted from her wand. "That will be seven gallons please" she gave him the money then it was my turn and I went through the same thing Intel "palm tree mermaid hair 11 ½ in." then a powerful sea green spark emitted from the wand. "Very interesting that the rarest wand in my shop will choose you." "Rare how is my wand rare." "It is rare because mermaid hair is hard to come by and this particular wand has the core of a queen mermaid and it will be seven gallons please." I paid then we excited the shop. When we went outside I saw my mom "ready to go." She said and we all nodded are heads in reply. No matter how much I didn't want to go I had a sudden feeling that if I don't go soon something bad is going to happen.

 **~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIPE TIME SKIP ~~~~~~**

Harry's pov

Hermione, Ron, and I were in are compartment when Draco decided to pay us a visit "hello potter" "what do you want Malfoy" I said really angry "oh nothing much just to tell you to watch your back there's a Jackson on this train." Ron and Hermione gasped and then Malfoy left the apartment "what's a Jackson" I asked Hermione knowing that she would hold the most information. "a Jackson was a wizarding family that everyone thought died out, but I guess there is one more left" "what do you mean Hermione" that is when Ron intervened " the Jackson family was a huge supporter of you know who actually they were family" "family!" I said with disgust "well his daughter stepfather was a Jackson" said Hermione carefully. "Daughter!" I said I was surprised, who will get with Voldemort but then I thought of the handsome Tom riddle know I knew why. "any way" Ron continued "they all died on a plane crash to America, I didn't think the rumors where true that his daughter was alive but I guess she had a child and know is here." I was angry when I meat this person I'm going to make sure to hate him.

 **And that's it folks and I'm sorry for not updating sooner I was grounded because my grades were bad well they were not bad per say but I got a 50% on a math test so can you see why I could not update so please don't kill me I have read all of your lovely reviews and they all made me happy except one person who called me an idiot** I **am not I'm just still learning anyway I hoped you liked this**


	3. the sorting hat

Scarlett's pov

We were on that stupid train for SEVAN HOURS! Good thing I brought all of my books at home and my iPod so I was okay but those two (read: mainly Percy) kept jumping around and when we got off the train I was like THANK THE GODS! Then a big giant man came towards us "you all must be the American wizards that just found out about your heritage I'm Hagrid I'm keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and also teacher of care of magical creatures now come with me." We rode boats to Hogwarts of course they we going a bit slow for my taste so I went and speed ours up a little bit (read: a lot) and so we were the first ones there at our destination. When the rest of the class got there we all went into a hall in two neat lines of we being the seventeen year olds we are instead of eleven we got a lot of stairs then after the hat did its song the lady in green (I didn't catch her name) said "we will be adding older additions to Hogwarts this year they did not know they were witches and wizards till they moved here so because of their age and lack of experience they will be placed with the fifth years and will be sorted first Chase Annabeth."

 **Warning there will be a lot of switching povs in this chapter.**

Annabeth's pov

When the hat was placed on my head I didn't know what to expect then the hat said of course in my mind **oh a daughter of Athena very, very brave but wise as well hmmmm you are both fitting for ravenclaw and Gryffindor well which one do you think you will be best at?** The hat didn't wait for me to reply it just shouted RAVENCLAW and I took the hat off of my head and went to the ravenclaw table of course to the people who are clapping.

Percy's pov

When Annabeth got shorted into ravenclaw I was like I want to be in that house so when she called my name Perseus Jackson I ran up there ignoring the mutters when people heard Jackson I put on the hat and before even 1 second was done it said GRYFFINDOR I went to the table that was clapping nervously and sat down next to a boy with messy black hair like mine.

Scarlet's pov

When the lady in green called my name I was like oh no to say I was just nerves was a understatement I was terrified will I be put into Gryffindor like Percy or Ravenclaw like Annabeth I went to the stool slowly then I put on the hat and then there came the voice **I see,** see what I replied in my head of course **you are very smart smarter than your brother and you boost about having one extra power than him because only female children of posiden (did I spell that right) have this power but you also have a darker power that is filled with darkness this darkness will be good with Slytherin but there is the aura of smartness that will not go well in that house I see that you will not go well in Gryffindor that you only act brave but if you were alone you will be terrified so not Gryffindor that is out you are not hard working either are you so Hufflepuffs out but I think I know where you belong it is** RAVENCLAW I took the hat off my head and quickly ran to the table where Annabeth was sitting. When I sat down the other students were staring at me so out of the pocket of my robe I took out my iPod and I put on one of my favorite songs c'mon by panic and I zoned out till the food came I choose a piece of steak and a baked potato. After dinner I followed the other Ravenclaws to are dorm room. The next morning I got dressed and went down stairs listing to centuries by fall out boy till I saw Annabeth there looking awful.

"Annabeth are you okay" I said I was worried after her trip to tartoures **(I don't think I spelled that right and can you guys tell me how it is spelled)** her and Percy's nightmares were a lot worse than the other sevens after the war even so the rest of the sevens got better once Leo came back.

"I'm fine just tired… well lets go to breakfast before we have to go to lessons." And with that she got out and excited the room I quickly followed her when we were walking to the great hall we ran into Percy, he looked more awful than Annabeth.

"Percy! Are you okay you know what you to are worrying me after your trip to…" I never got to finish because a boy with messy black hair like Percy's but a lot more tame and emerald green eyes and a boy with flaming red hair with a girl with bushy brown hair came up to us.

"Trip to what" said the boy with the flaming red hair

"Nothing of your concern" Percy growled his eyes burned with fury because someone was listing to our privet conversation.

"Yes it is our concern because Ron and I are prefects and if you are waking up every day like that, then we should know what is wrong." Said bushy hair pointing to flaming red hair guy whose name I learned is Ron.

"Well thank you for your concern but we are fine thank you but goodbye." Annabeth quickly said before her boyfriend lost his temper and we all turned around and quickly left to eat.

 **What do you think and I have a poll up please go check that out and I want more reviews please and the reason I have not updated is because of school but school ends next week for me so I should be updating both of my story's a lot more but if I don't that means I am busy with theater I am in two shows this summer and both of them end in July so don't worry and I am so happy with all of the reviews likes and favorites and please give me all of your feedback and also if I write like a little kid that is because I am still learning hope you injoyed.**


	4. the grandchildren of voldemort

**I am so sorry guys I was doing a lot of stuff like theatre and I got caught up in that and to be honest I forgot about this story but I'm back know I had to read the book fangirl to get me back on track and I also had a bad case of writers block so here's the story and I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Shoutout to: Lukas who told me how to spell Tartarus and Poseidon thank you so much know have cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Harry's pov**

When I saw that there were two grandchildren of Voldemort I was horrified. Then the grandchildren of Voldemort got into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin I was more horrified I was even more horrified when the grandson of Voldemort sat next to me. I looked at Ron and Hermione and they looked horrified too. Ron more than Hermione though. That's when the boy turned to me and said "hi I'm Percy Jackson what's your name?" I didn't answer so the boy turned away from me and just at his food when dinner was over I went quickly up to the common room and waited for Ron and Hermione who were leading the first years. A couple minutes later we sat by the fire to discuss the grandchildren of Voldemort. "What do you think of them?" asked Hermione Ron answered right away "they're going to be evil just like their grandfather I just know it." Unfortunately for us the grandson of Voldemort Percy was standing right behind us. "Thanks" he said "but you don't even know me" and with that he left you can detect the sadness in his voice as he said that though and I felt awful he was right we didn't know him or his sister. "I feel really bad know he most likely didn't know about magic until recently." "How do you know that Hermione?" Ron asked "Because I pay attention Ronald I also saw the letter in his hand and it said he and his sister is going into 5th year because 7th was too hard and 1st to young he is also seventeen." "Great he can know do magic outside of school and join you know who!" Ron said you can tell by his voice that he was very angary. "Well I'm going to bed goodnight guys." And with that I left the conversation.

 **Time skip**

When we woke up and went downstairs we fond Percy the blonde girl that was in the sorting ceremony and Percy's sister she was saying something like "Percy! Are you okay you know what you two are really worrying me after your trip to…" but she never got to finish just then Ron said "Trip to what." "Nothing of your concern" Percy growled you can see his eyes swimming in fury. "Yes it is our concern because Ron and I are prefects and if you are waking up every day like that, then we should know what is wrong." Then I noticed Percy's eyes have big bags underneath them and his pale skin. Just then the blond desisted to speak "Well thank you for your concern but we are fine thank you but goodbye." Then the three of them left to go eat in the great hall.

 **So did you like it I also have a poll up it will decide the fate of the next story so please check it out and review and I have a riddle what stands in the corner but travels around the world I will give a shoutout to those who get it and Wolfgirl out.**


	5. the evil toad

**Hey people thank you to all of my lovely reviewers I will like to thank you all of your favorites and likes I will also like to give a shout out to Juicebox16 who got the riddle correct it was a stamp because it sits in the corner of an letter and the letter can travel around the world though I did get another good answer that it was the moon I didn't even think of that as a answer so good job. And I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter now let the 5** **th** **chapter of the story begin. Shoutout to anyone who got that reverence.**

 **Percy's pov**

When Percy got into the great hall he sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat not long after the trio as he learned to call them sat down as far away from him as possible but every once and a while he saw them glaring at him. After breakfast was over he got his school books and headed to his first class which was DADA. But as he was walking down the hallway someone called out to him "seaweedbrain wait up!" Once he heard her voice he knew who it was "well hurry up wisegirl I will show you to your class, what is it?" "DADA" she replied "oh really we have the same class then." I said in a British accent "well let's go than." She said in hers then we both ran off to class.

 **Time skip**

When we got there the first thing I noticed was the pink. Pink, pink was everywhere on the walls on the floor. On everything you can think of except the only few people that were there one of those people were my sister and her head was stuck in a book with silent tears running down her face when we looked around we saw people whispering and the looking at her pointing at her she was close enough so she can hear them but we were not so me and Annabeth sat with her hearing all the mean comments thrown our way until the teacher came in with her toadish features and pink robes that all the conversation stopped. She said in a shrill voice "well, good morning!" a few people mumbled "good morning" in reply but in my opinion everyone was too tired to keep up with a perky woman like her. She said an annoying "tut, tut" as if she wasn't satisfied with are answer and then said "that won't do, now, will it? I should like you to reply 'good morning Professor Umbrige.' One more time, please. Good morning class!" then we all chanted back in a very bored tone of voice "good morning Professor Umbrige." Then she said in a sickly sweet voice "there now that wasn't too difficult was it?" she smiled sweetly too us but I knew under that sweet smile is a monster. Not are regular type of monster like a hellhound or cyclopes a monster that wants everything perfect in their way and will kill everything that is not like her. As I was thinking that she was writing something on the blackboard with her wand. It took me a little bit to decipher what it said and when I did it read defense against the dark arts a return to basic principles well I thought that's good for Annabeth, Scarlett, and I since we don't know that much about magic but the other students do so why go back on basic principles when all the other students know this all ready? I was going to ask this to Annabeth when Professor Umbrige said "well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated the Professor "the constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any ministry-approved curriculum." By then I stopped listing I got all of the information I needed when she mentioned the ministry. It seems to me that the ministry doesn't trust Hogwarts anymore and it wants to take control. The rest of the class was uneventful until the bushy haired girl from the trio raised her hand you can tell the Professor wanted to ignore her until everyone was looking at her then Professor Umbrige asked "did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked bushy hair then bushy hair replied ""not about the chapter no," "well, we're reading just now, if you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class." Then bushy said "I've got a query about your course aims," she said and in my head I went burn. "And your name is…" she asked bushy "Hermione Granger." So that's what her name is. "Well, Miss. Granger, I think the course of aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," the way she said that to a clearly smart girl ticked me off even though she and her friends were rude and mean to me. "Well I don't," she replied bluntly "there's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." That's when I realize that's she is correct I was so caught up that when someone shouted about not being able to defend are selves agents' Voldemort that's when Scarlett interrupted "SHUTUP, SHUTUP ALL OF YOU don't you relies what you sound like arguing over this one person people that think he's dead and some people don't but that does not mean that you do not teach us defensive spells just because you're one of those people that don't believe he's back there are more people in the world and things that will love to hurt young children so we need to defend ourselves agents' them so I think I made my point so goodbye!" and with that she left.

 **And done so guys what do you think and I will be gone this weekend and I need to pack and also have a pole will decide the fate of the next story so with that in mind Wolfgirl out.**


	6. an unlikely friendship

**I am so sorry I was busy this summer and then I started school and I had to keep my grades up so I could not update and so with that here is the new chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter or Percy Jackson I only own Scarlett.**

Harry's pov

Once the granddaughter of Voldemort exited the room, Professor Umbrige called me up to the front of the classroom. "Mr. Potter you will have detention with me for the rest of the week and if you see Ms. Jackson tell her she has the same, now go see Professor McGonagall now." She said in a sickly sweet tone of voice. I turned around and left the room, I went down the hall towards Professor McGonagall's office, but before I got there, I saw a figure sitting against the wall sniffling "I… am… an awful person…. For yelling at a teacher like that… I deserve to die… maybe I am a useless… human being." The girl started to cry and harry at that moment felt sorry for her 'it wasn't her fault that her grandfather did these things' 'no she is the enemy!' while I was having a small argument in my head the girl said

"Why are you just standing there staring at me aren't you going to yell at me?" she said to me with a small voice I looked at the girl then I sat next to her.

"No I'm not." We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until she said

"I never caught your name what is it?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter what's your name I don't think I caught it either."

"Well then I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Jackson."

"Nice to meet you Scarlett." We sat in silence for a couple of more minutes 'till I said

"You were really brave back there."

"Reckless more like it." She said with a small chuckle.

"No I'm serious you were really brave for standing up to a teacher like that." I said looking start into her sea green eyes. She blushed

"Thank you."

"Oh that reminds me Umbrige says we have detention for the rest of the week."

"Oh… well that will mean it will be the first time I ever got detention." She said laughing

"The first time you got… What!?." She laughed harder after seeing my expression.

"Why are you laughing!?" I said starting to laugh too soon after laughter filled the hall.

"Well I should get going to McGonagall's office, see you later."

"See you later Harry it was nice talking to you bye."

"Bye!" I said to her as I left, for the rest of the day my thoughts were filled with a raven haired green eyed girl and how she was not who I thought she was.

-Time skip-

When dinner was finished, I left Hermione and Ron to go to detention in Professor Umbrige's office. When I got there I knocked on the door and waited until a soft come in came from the office. When I went in the room, Scarlett was already there.

"Take a seat next to Ms. Jackson Mr. Potter." I sat down next to Scarlett and observed the my surroundings to say the least it looked like oink threw up on everything.

"Now you will be writing lines." At that Scarlett and I started to get out are quill and ink until the toad said

"Oh you won't be needing that I have ones that you will use." She said putting down a pure black quill on each of our desks. As I looked around waiting for her to bring in ink but when she didn't I said

"Professor there's no ink."

"Oh they are a special type of quill that runs without ink. Now Mr. Potter write 'I must not tell lies' and Ms. Jackson you shall write 'I must not yell at teachers'."

"Um… Professor how many times do we write this?"

"Until the message sinks in." She said in her sickly sweet voice.

As we began writing, a stabbing pain started in my left hand and as I continued to write it just got worse and worse then it got so bad that I decided to check on it and there it was bleeding and inscribed on it was the words 'I must no tell lies'. I looked up then me, Scarlett made eye contact, and one thing was clear in our minds we will not tell any other people about this.

 **And that is a warp well see you guys and a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
